


Coffee Break

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a lunch break at your work, Spider-Man decides to drop by with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

You cruise around the workplace as per usual, after getting up to get your coffee at the same time as usual. Pretty boring routine, you thought to yourself as you roamed the many hallways to reach the break room. The break room was in sight! Quickening your pace a slight bit, you saw there wasn't much coffee left and that there was another person who was walking towards the coffee machine. It was a race.

You quickened your speed a slight bit more, almost at a slow jog now. The other person, a man, sped up his pace as well. You would clearly be able to beat him, you being a nimble 19 year old and him being somewhere in his late thirties.

He starts running, just for the last stretch and beats you there, getting the last bit of coffee. You reach the coffee machine almost a second after him and he smirks at you, looking almost too proud with himself. "Sorry sweetheart, there ain't no more coffee 'ere." You narrow your eyes at the man, giving him the look of utter death. His face drops and he gulps quite loudly as he sees the look on your face. His eyes wander past your face and to the side of you, behind you. You turn around to see what he's looking at.

Spider-Man? What the hell is Spider-Man doing at the window and tapping on it? And what is he holding? You walk over to the window and gently unlock it, keeping eye contact on the eyes of the mask the whole time. With a confused look on your face, you watched as the slender body of the boy slithered through the open window and into the office room.

He stands next to you, a small group of people now surrounding you and the masked superhero. He hands you a paper cup and you look down at it to read; the word 'Starbucks' written in green on the side. Something else is written, a number? A phone number and a name; Peter. "Peter?" You whisper as you look up from the cup to him. His head raises and he looks at you directly in the eye through the mask. You smile and give him a slight nod, "Thank you." You murmur out so only he can hear you. He smiles back at you, and tilts his head to the side a slight bit before climbing back through the window.

Peter free falls from the window, straight down and to the ground. You rush over to the window to see what he was doing. You couldn't see him but you knew he was fine when you heard him yell out a very excited "Wooooo!" He had attached the string to the opposite building and was now swinging from building to building, making his way down town. You smiled as you were left with your thoughts. The states of all the people around you didn't bother you, you were probably too happy that Peter, the Spider-Man had gone out and brought you coffee? When does that ever happen! Besides in cheesy love movies, which your life was clearly not one, at least not yet.


End file.
